Magiczna noc
Fineasz i Ferb ruszają do szkoły. Izabela wraz z zastępem Ogników organizują piżama-party. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Rai *Nazz Jefferson *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Scott Shine *Ivette Arandano (OC SnowDaisy2) *Artur Armagedon (OC SnowDaisy2) *Irving Du Bois *Paulin Heller *Malcolm Morgan *Sue Shine *Django Brown *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger Hirano *Katie Holmes *Holly Brooks *Milly Davis *Greta Oldman *Natalie Middleton Fabuła Część 1 Danny stała przed drzwiami z olbrzymim napisem "SALA 221". Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę, wzięła głęboki oddech i pchnęła drzwi gabinetu. Jej oczom ukazał się istny harmider. Wszędzie rozbrzmiewały radosne głosy i śmiechy dzieci, które po dwóch miesiącach rozłąki z powodu wakacji, znów mogły spędzać ze sobą czas. Dookoła śmigały kolorowe samolociki i papierowe kulki. Nikt nie zwrócił nawet najmniejszej uwagi na Nową. Danny wykorzystując sytuację niepostrzeżenie udała się ku wolnemu miejscu na samym końcu klasy. Jedenastolatka usiadła na krzesełku i rozejrzała się po klasie. Z nią było dziewiętnaście osób z czego znaczna część klasy to chłopcy. Dziewczyn było pięć. Trzy z nich na samym przedzie klasy rozmawiały ze sobą i głośno się śmiały, to one robiły największe zamieszanie i hałas. Czwarta dziewczyna siedziała tyłem do niej na blacie stolika dwa miejsca dalej i rozmawiała z jasnowłosym chłopcem. Miała kręcone, kasztanowe włosy w których można było dostrzec niebieskie pasemka. W końcu drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i weszła przez nie niska starsza pani. Na jej widok klasa natychmiast umilkła. Kobieta odchrząknęła kilka razy i rozpoczęła. - Witam was serdecznie, po wakacjach. Widzę, że wszyscy są cali i zdrowi i, że w tym roku wyjątkowo nikt sobie niczego nie połamał. Mam nadzieję, że wakacje mieliście udane. - Klasa odmruknęła, że było całkiem nieźle. - No to się cieszę. Zanim zacznę moje tradycyjne paplanie, chciała bym wam kogoś przedstawiać. W tym roku będziemy mieć nową uczennicę, Daniellę Shine. Daniello pokaż się gdzie jesteś? - Danny posłusznie wstała z krzesełka. - O tu jesteś. To może powiesz coś o sobie klasie? - Więc... Nazywam się Daniella Shine i już prawie od miesiąca mieszkam w Danville. Przeprowadziłam się tu z Okręgu Czterech Stanów. Mam starszego brata o imieniu Scott. Moim ulubionym zajęciem jest budowanie dziwnych urządzeń. Nie umiem pływać, ani gotować. Mam dziobaczkę, którą nazwałam Pennyline, ale ona bardzo nie lubi tego imienia i woli jak się do niej mówi Penny. Jest naprawdę wspaniałym zwierzakiem i moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Penny jest bardzo ułożona i kulturalna, nigdy nie załatwia się na dywan, i je z zamkniętą buzią. Jest bardzo zajętym zwierzęciem, ale w wolnym czasie często się ze mną bawi, lubi też czytać komiksy o "Przygodach Agenta Spika". Coś więcej? - zwróciła się do wychowawczyni. - Dobrze - odparła kobieta po chwili. - Na razie wystarczy. Usiądź - Danny posłusznie zajęła swe miejsce. Jej zdaniem takie przedstawianie się było głupie, nikogo to w końcu nie interesuje. - To może teraz ja się przedstawię. Nazywam się Christine Nad, jestem nauczycielką matematyki, a także wychowawczynią klasy. A teraz do rzeczy - i tu zaczęło się standardowe paplanie. Po jakiś piętnastu minutach rozległo się pukanie, wszyscy zwrócili swe spojrzenia ku drzwiom. - Proszę wejść! - zawołała matematyczka. Drzwi się otworzyły, stał w nich Ferb, Nazz i Buford. - Co was do mnie sprowadza? - zapytała pani Nad przyglądając się trójce dzieci z zainteresowaniem. Nazz jak zwykle uśmiechała się psychopatycznie. Ferb spoglądał na nią jak by chciał ją zamordować i zapewne chciał. Buford stał nieco z tyłu i wyglądał jak typowy szkolny osiłek z tępym wyrazem twarzy, zawsze tak wyglądał będąc w gabinecie matematycznym. - Pan Grenn prosi panią o pomoc. Znów ma problem z włączeniem rzutnika - oznajmił Ferb z pełną powagą. Christine westchnęła ciężko. Przeprosiła klasę po czym wyszła za trójką uczniów. Nie minęła minuta, a w klasie znów zapanował ogólny harmider. Danny już miała zamiar niezauważona wymknąć się z sali, gdy ktoś do niej podszedł. Była to jedna z dziewczyn siedzących z przodu klasy. Miała jasne blond włosy i błękitne oczy. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do Danielli serdecznie. - Cześć, jestem Natalie - przedstawiła się. - Cześć. Jestem... - Tak wiem, jesteś Daniella, przedstawiałaś się nam przed chwilą - przerwała jej Natalie i kontynuowała. - Jeśli chcesz to możesz się do nas przyłączyć. No wiesz do naszej paczki. - Ty pewnie jesteś przywódczynią tego stada? - Stada? - Paczki znaczy... - No można tak powiedzieć... To jak przyłączysz się? No wiesz dziewczyny muszą trzymać się razem. - Och... To dlaczego tamta dziewczyna siedzi sama? - zapytała Danny wskazując na kasztanowłosą. - Ivette to dziwaczka - odparła krotko Natalie, nawet nie spoglądając na wskazaną dziewczynę. - Jest chłopczycą i w ogóle nie pasuje do naszej paczki. Ale ty to co innego. - Ty mnie nawet nie znasz - oznajmiła poirytowana jedenastolatka. - Ale widzę, po tobie, że się do nas nadajesz - odparła blondyna uśmiechając się krzepiąco. Danny zerknęła to na Natalie to na Ivette. - Wiesz wydaje mi się, że Danny wolała by się jednak przyjaźnić z Ivette niż z tobą. - Danny? - zdumiałą się Natalie. - W sensie... Wolałabym ja, przyjaźnić się z Ivette niż z takimi jak ty - odparła brązowowłosa i uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. Natalie prychnęła po czym wróciła do swoich psiapsiółek. Siedząca dwa miejsca dalej Ivette odwróciła się ku Danielli i uśmiechnęła serdecznie. Ten jeden uśmiech wystarczył by dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że Iv wszystko słyszała. Kilka minut później wróciła pani Christina. Z jej wyrazu twarzy można było odczytać, że uruchomienie rzutnika nie należało do najprostszych rzeczy. Kobieta kontynuowała swój monolog, rozdała wszystkim plan lekcji, po czym kazała uczniom udać się do domu. Danny prawie wybiegła z klasy. Już prawie się udało, byle nikt jej teraz nie zatrzymał... Wtem ktoś krzyknął jej imię. Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta i odwróciła. Szła ku niej Ivette wraz z blond chłopakiem o brązowych oczach. - Ja chciałam się tylko przedstawić - oznajmiła kasztanowłosa na wydechu. - Ja jestem Ivette, a to mój przyjaciel Artur. Chciałam ci podziękować, za to co powiedziałaś Natalie, to było bardzo miłe. - Mówię co myślę - odparła dziewczyna wzruszając ramionami. - No tak, czy inaczej... Wielkie dzięki. Jeśli byś chciała iść gdzieś ze mną i Arturem to... W tym momencie do stojącej trójki podbiegła Nazz. W ręku trzymała kawałek porysowanej kartki. - Danny... Zobacz - wydyszała łapiąc oddech i opierając się jak gdyby nigdy nic o ramię Artura. - Zobacz co Ferb napisał! - i wcisnęła Danielli kartkę do rąk. Nim brązowowłosa zdążyła przeczytać napis na kartce, ktoś wyrwał jej ją z rąk. Danny zerknęła na złodzieja. Był to Ferb. Zielonowłosy pospiesznie zmiął kartkę i nie wiedząc co z nią zrobić zjadł. - Ale z ciebie głąb - oznajmiła Niebieska kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. - Azcebeedza - wymamrotał chłopak. Przełknął papier i powtórzył. - A z ciebie przebrzydła jędza. Cześć Danny. - Cześć wam. - Kim są twoi znajomi? - zapytał zielonowłosy spoglądając na Iv i Artura. Jego spojrzenie na ułamek sekundy dłużej zatrzymało się na blondynie. - To jest Ivette i Artur, moi nowi koledzy z klasy - odparła dziewczyna. - Miło nam poznać - powitała ich radośnie Nazz. - Ja to Nazz a ten zielonokudły to Ferbotroniks. - Ferb, po prostu Ferb - oznajmił zielonowłosy zażenowany zachowaniem przyjaciółki. - Danny co robisz później bo pomyślałem, że byś do nas wpadła. - Wybacz Ferb, ale dziś nie mogę. Mam sporo spraw na głowie. - Och rozumiem. Wracasz już do domu? Może cię odprowadzić? - Nie, nie musisz. - Dobra... no to pa - i oddalił się. Nazz w podskokach udała się za nim, drąc się mu nad uchem. - Chyba się dziewczyna w końcu na tobie poznała. Po chwili do dwójki przyjaciół dołączyli pozostali Buford, Baljeet, Malcolm, Fineasz i Izabela. Danny pozostała z Ivette i Arturem. - Więc znasz Fineasza i całą resztę? - zdumiała się nowa znajoma panny Shine. - No mieszkają w okolicy to się z nimi zaprzyjaźniłam - odparła dziewczyna beztrosko. - Ach... Jak co... To wiesz... - Tak. Wielkie dzięki za propozycję. Z chęcią kiedyś się z wami gdzieś wybiorę, tylko dziś niestety nie mam czasu. - W porządku. No to na razie. Dzieci pożegnały się i rozeszły. Danny ruszyła ku przedmieściom, a Ivette i Artur do centrum miasta. Po kilkunastu minutach brązowowłosa dotarła do domu. - Cześć siostra - powitał ją na wstępie Scott. - Dobrze, że już jesteś. Ja nie wiem co ta twoja Penny tak świruje, ale odkąd wróciłem z twojego pokoju dobiegają... Dziwne i niepokojące dźwięki. Chciałem to sprawdzić, ale drzwi są zamknięte i nie mogłem wejść. - Dzięki Scott. Spoko zajmę się tym - odparła Daniella i wspięła się po schodach do swego pokoju. Podeszła do drzwi i załomotała pięścią. - Otwórz mi no! No to ja wróciłam już. Drzwi otworzyły się, stała w nich Penny. Futerko miał pokryte smarem, a w łapie trzymała wiertarkę. - Właź i zamknij drzwi - bąknęła dziobaczka i wróciła do przerwanej czynności. Dziewczyna posłusznie wykonała co jej przyjaciółka nakazała i położyła się na łóżku. Tymczasem Penny wierciła coś przy olbrzymiej maszynie. - Długo to jeszcze potrwa? - zapytała sięgając po komis "Przygody Agenta Spika" i otwierając go na pierwszej stronie. - Chcę w końcu odzyskać swoje ciało. - Nie denerwuj mnie. Trzeba było mi wczoraj nie zalać stabilizatora oranżadą. - To był wypadek! - zawołała dziewczyna i przewróciła stronę w komiksie. - Wypadek przez który zamieniło nas ciałami - warknęła Daniella w ciele Penny. - Mogło być gorzej - oznajmiła Penny w ciele Danny. Kilka godzin później nic nie wskazywało na to by dziobaczka Danny posunęła się w naprawianiu urządzenia. - Może ci pomogę? - zaproponowała dziewczynka Penny. - Nie dziękuję, poradzę sobie. W tym momencie doszło do niewielkiej eksplozji. Danny z wściekłością cisnęła wiertarkę w przeciwległa ścianę. - Mam dość na dzisiaj, idę spać - oznajmiła wskakując na łóżko i zakopując się w pościeli tuż przy pochłoniętej lekturą Penny. - Rozumiem, że jutro też mam cię zastąpić w szkole? - Poproszę. - Będzie ciekawie, nie ma co... - uśmiechnęła się Penny. Część 2 Miarowe stukanie młotka o metalową blachę przerwał nagły trzask zamykanych drzwi. Po chwili dał się słyszeć tupot stóp na schodach, a w następnej minucie w drzwiach ukazała się Pennylin w ciele Danielli z pochmurną miną. Dziobaczka weszła do pokoju wlokąc za sobą torbę z podręcznikami. Zatrzymała się przy łóżku. Danny przez cały czas obserwowała ją z uwagą. - Co masz taką złowrogą minę? Penny westchnęła ciężko. - Dostałam wiadomość od Perry, że Monogram wybrał go jako przedstawiciela w Japonii na wymianie międzyagencyjnej. Wyobrażasz sobie? Wybrał JEGO! Nie MNIE! JEGO! A dlaczego? - Nie mam bladego pojęcia - odpowiedziała obojętnie Dani i wróciła do walenia w blachę. - Bo jest LEPSZYM agentem! Rozumiesz to? LEPSZY, Perry jest LEPSZY ode mnie! - Musiałaś się mocno wkurzyć... - Nie no co ty... Tylko po prostu grzecznie wytłumaczyłam mu, że to nieprawda, i że to JA jestem NAJLEPSZYM agentem w organizacji. - A on co na to? - Wyśmiał mnie! Padalec mnie wyśmiał! I stwierdził, że nie mogę być najlepsza, bo jestem dziewczyną! - Perry tak powiedział? - No nie powiedział tego wprost, ale wiem że właśnie to miał na myśli. - Czyli krótko mówiąc pokłóciliście się, bo Monogram bardziej ceni sobie Perry jako agenta niż ciebie? - Tak. Definitywnie, to koniec naszej przyjaźni. Więc jak następnym razem zapytasz mnie co u Perry to wiedz, że nie wiem co u Perry. W ogóle kto to jest Perry? Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Nie znam żadnego Perry. Perry dla mnie przestaje istnieć. - I to dlatego wróciłaś tak wcześnie do domu? Bo pokłóciłaś się z Perry? Jeśli zerwałaś się ze szkoły z tak absurdalnego powodu... - Nie, no coś ty. Jestem sumienną uczennicą. - Więc dlaczego już wróciłaś? Nie ma jeszcze dwunastej. - Och... Po tym jak wozy strażackie odjechały, kazali nam wracać do domu... - Co wozy strażackie robiły w szkole? - No gasiły pożar... - CO? - Spokojnie, nic się nikomu nie stało, wszyscy wyszli z pożaru bez szwanku – odparła dziobaczka machając uspokajająco ręką. - Ale prze kilka dni będziesz mogła odczuwać w szkole, nieprzyjemny zapach spalonej gumy i zgniłego jajka, a sport będziesz miała przez najbliższe kilka tygodni na dworze. Trochę czasu minie nim wyremontują, halę gimnastyczną. - Ale jakim cudem hala gimnastyczna stanęła w płomieniach? - Przypadkiem... - odparła wymijająco Pen nie patrząc na swą właścicielkę. - Penny... Wydaje mi się, że nie mówisz mi całej prawdy... Penny przewróciła zrezygnowana oczami i odparła. - No bo widzisz... Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że to ja, Nazz i Ivette ten pożar, zupełnie niechcący, wywołałyśmy... - ŻE CO! - Spokojnie, nie złapali nas. Nie poniesiesz za to żadnych konsekwencji. - Mam nadzieję, bo jeśli ja będę mieć kłopoty przez ciebie, to ty też je będziesz mieć - oznajmiła Daniella spoglądając na przyjaciółkę złowrogo. - Ale wytłumacz mi, jak, u licha, udało wam się wywołać pożar i dlaczego? - No przecież mówię, że przypadkiem. Trzecią lekcją był sport i mieliśmy mieć go wspólnie z klasną Nazz, jest w niej też Ferb tak nawiasem, a Nazz bardzo nie lubi sportu i chciał się jakoś wymigać. Wpadła więc na pomysł, że rozpyli na hali jakąś śmierdzącą substancję i wtedy nie będziemy ćwiczyć. Mnie też jakoś nie rwało się do wysiłku fizycznego, więc postanowiłam jej pomóc, a po krótkich namowach Iv, pchana żądzą przygód i nowych doświadczeń, też się zgodziła. Jestem bardzo przekonywującą osobą. Tak więc ja i Nazz wkradłyśmy się do pracowni chemicznej i wykradłyśmy jakieś fiolki. Iv stała na czatach i odciągała uwagę nauczycieli, budziła najmniejsze podejrzenia. Potem tuż przed trzecią lekcją, cichaczem weszłyśmy na halę i zmieszałyśmy te substancję... To były złe substancje. Owszem śmierdzące, ale i łatwopalne... - Penny zamilkła na chwilę i zamyśliła się, Danny natomiast wpatrywała się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po chwili Pennyline kontynuowała z pełną powagą. - Kiedy Nazz mówi, że wie co robi, to niekoniecznie tak jest... W każdym razie jest noga z chemii - zakończyła swoją historię i opadła na łóżko. - Muszę jak najszybciej nas z powrotem odmienić – skwitowała Danielle, podczas gdy jej przyjaciółka wyklinała Perry, za jego "fałszywość", 'dwulicowość' i "nieposzanowanie dla jej osoby". Po chwili Danny uświadomiła sobie jedną ważną rzecz. - Penny, kim jest Ivette? - nie miała pojęcia o jakiej Ivette, mówi Penny. - Ach no tak, bo ty przecież nie wiesz – zawołała dziobaczka uderzając się w głowę otwartą dłonią, na co Danny przewróciła oczami. - Ivette, wraz z Arturem są twoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi... - Znów wybierasz mi przyjaciół? - wtrąciła się dziewczyna, zakładając łapki na piersi. Penny przemilczała tę uwagę. - Oboje chodzą z tobą do klasy i jesteście w jednej paczce. Ivette to pełna energii dziewczyna kochająca sport i jazdę na desce, na pewno się polubicie. Inne dziewczyny w twojej klasie to straszne jędze są. Artur, natomiast, jest nieco nieśmiały i cichy, to skryty romantyk i mogę się założyć o 20 dolców, że czuje mięte do Ivette – zawołała z pewnym siebie głosem. - Widzisz ship nawet w ogórku i pomarańczy – mruknęła Danny i na dobre wróciła do naprawiania sprzętu. Przez resztę dnia Danny usilnie starała się naprawić sprzęt, który przypadkiem zamienił ją i Penny ciałami. Musiała to zrobić samodzielnie bo ani taty, ani Phineasa i Ferba nie mogła poprosić o pomoc, zmuszona byłaby potem wymyślać kolejną zwariowaną historię, po co jej był stabilizator neuronowy i jak w jej pokoju znalazła się ukryta pracownia, nie uniknęła by bowiem z ich strony kłopotliwych pytań. Natomiast proszenie o pomoc kolegów z pracy było dla niej kłopotliwe i niezręczne, nie znała ich za dobrze i w pełni nie ufała, a sprawa nad którą obecnie pracowała była nieco tajna. O zamianie wiedział jedynie Major Monobrew, bo Penny, zmuszona wziąć zaległy sprzed kilku lat urlop, musiała podać powód dla którego ów urlop chce wziąć. Penny przez cały dzień towarzyszyła Danielli w jej zmaganiach, wychodząc z pokoju jedynie za potrzebą i by coś zjeść. Gdy po kolacji Penny, wróciła do pokoju Danielli zastała ją z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, a raczej dziobie. - Udało się – zawołał uradowana dziewczyna. Dwie minuty później obie były już we własnych ciałach. - Nareszcie! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Penny i uściskała swój ogon. - Czy to jest smar? - zapytała na widok łap i ogona, umorusanych czarną i tłustą substancją. - Tak... - odparła beznamiętnie brązowowłosa, leżąc na łóżku i wpatrując się w sufit. - I jak ja mam to cholerstwo domyć, hę? - zapytała rozgniewana dziobaczka, usiłując wytrzeć łapki o jeszcze brudniejszą ścierkę. - Mam w łazience taki specjalny szampon z hipopotamem na butelce, a jak on nie pomoże to dodaj trochę sody – odparła dziewczyna, przewracając się na bok. Po półgodzinnej kąpieli, Penny wróciła do pokoju przecierając się ręcznikiem. Fakt, że dziobak sam pływa sobie w wannie, w tym domu nikogo nie dziwił. - Dobrze, że udało Ci się już nas odmienić. Będziesz mogła sama ugościć Nazz i Ivette. Na te słowa jedenastolatka poderwała się z łóżka. - Zaprosiłaś Nazz i Ivette, i nie zapytałaś mnie o zdanie? - Przecież nigdy cię nie pytam – odparła brązowooka, wzruszając łapkami. - Ale to co innego... Ja nawet nie wiem jak ta Ivette wygląda... - Spokojnie zrobiłam jej zdjęcie – odparła dziobaczka. Podeszła do torby szkolnej Danielli i wyciągnęła z niej telefon. - Spójrz – oznajmiła pokazując jej ekranik komórki. - Ta kasztanowłosa to Iv, a ten obok blondyn to Artur, a z tyłu za nimi idą Nazz i Izabela. Zdjęcie przedstawiało dziewczynę o kręconych kasztanowych włosach, w których widać było niebieskie pasemka, jej zielone oczy spoglądały śmiało w obiektyw. Iv obejmowała ramieniem stojącego obok blondyna, który spoglądał na nią nieśmiało brązowymi oczami. Za nimi widać było zasmuconą Izabelę i jak zwykle niepokojąco szczęśliwą Nazz. - I co mi dało, że wiem jak wyglądają? - zapytała Danny. - No mówiłaś, że nie wiesz, a teraz już wiesz! Dzięki mojemu genialnemu zdjęciu... - oznajmiła dumna z swej zapobiegliwości dziobaczka. - Ale tu nie o to chodzi! - wykrzyknęła poirytowana niebieskooka. - Więc o co, hę? - Nawet nie spytałam się rodziców o zgodą... - zaczęła tłumaczyć się dziewczyna. - Twoja staruszkowie na pewno się zgodzą, oni godzą się na wszystkie twoje pomysły, co mnie chwilami przeraża, bo jaki normalny rodzić, pozwoliłby trzymać dziecku w pokoju pluton? - Trzymam go w antyradiacyinym pojemniku... - zaczęła Danny. - Ale wracając – kontynuowała tamta. - Zaprosiłam je tylko z tej prostej przyczyny, że mają ci pomóc w urządzeniu piżama party. Chyba nie chciałabyś się z tym babrać sama, hę? - Jakiego piżama party? - zawołała skołowana Daniella. Nie mogła pojąć jak Penny szybko potrafi zmieniać tematy. - To ci nie mówiłam? Byłam przekonana, że ci mówiłam... No ale mniejsza. Urządzasz piżama party – oznajmiła dziobaczka i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Ale jak to? - Więc może ci opowiem. To było tak. Część 3 ...RETROSPEKCJA... To było tuż po tym jak zrobiłam to genialne zdjęcie, co ci je przed chwilą pokazałam. Ruszyliśmy wspólnie z Iv i Arturem w stronę klasy języka... No jakiegoś tam języka, kiedy podeszła do nas zasmucona Izabela wraz z Nazz. - Danny możemy porozmawiać? - zapytała na wstępie. Artur poszedł dalej, a Iv została ze mną. - Izabelo, coś się stało? - zapytałam na widok jej strapionej miny. - Wyglądasz jakbyś przegapiła najnowsze wydanie "Przygód Agenta Spika". - No właściwie, to tak - westchnęła ciężko czarnowłosa. - Pamiętasz te piżama party na które cię zaprosiłam przed pierwszą lekcją? Wróciłam wspomnieniami do wydarzeń sprzed godziny: ...retrospekcja w retrospekcji... Izabela podeszła do mnie z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i oznajmiła wesoło. - Z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego wraz z Ognikami urządzamy w sobotę piżama party. To nasza tradycja. Co ty na to? Masz ochotę wpaść? - Jasne, że tak. ...koniec retrospekcji w retrospekcji... - Jasne, że tak. I co z tym piżama party? - zapytałam. - W tym roku Milly miała je zorganizować, ale właśnie się dowiedziałam, że nie może tego zrobić. Miała inwazje skunksów i śpi obecnie z rodziną pod namiotami, w jej domu nie można wytrzymać. - Och, przykro mi. A żadna inna dziewczyna nie może? - No właśnie nie. Katy ma młodsze rodzeństwo, mama Holly jest chora, rodzice Addyson wyjeżdżają, Greta ma przeprowadzkę, u Ginger jej siostra Stefa już zaklepała dom na ten weekend, a ja mam szlaban na organizowanie wszelkich zabaw. - U, no to kiepsko – przyznałam. - No – westchnęła Iza. - Więc żadna z Ogników nie może, a dom Nazz jest za mały, zostałaś nam tylko ty. - Z chęcią zorganizuję tę imprezę! – odparłam po głębokim zastanowieniu... No dobrze kłamię, w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. Uznałam, że ty byś pomogła przyjaciółce, a poza tym przyda ci się trochę rozrywki. - Naprawdę? Danny jesteś wielka. Dzięki bardzo. - Nie ma sprawy. A Ivette też może przyjść? - zapytałam. - Jasne, że tak, Ivette może przyjść, tylko nie zapraszaj, żadnych chłopców. To ma być dziewczyńskie piżama party. - W porządku. Izabela odeszła rozpromieniona, a ja zostałam wraz z Nazz i Ivette. Nazz jak zwykle kieliła się jak Major Monogram na widok siebie samego, a Ivette wpatrywała się we mnie zdumiona. - Serio też mogę przyjść? - zapytała zdumiona. - Jasne, w końcu Izabela się zgodziła... - Ale super – ucieszyła się kasztanowłosa i uśmiechnęła szeroko. - Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam na piżama party. Co się na takich piżama party robi? - Hmmm... Zasadniczo, do końca nie wiem – oznajmiłam po chwili. - Też jeszcze nigdy w czymś takim nie brałam udziału, ale oglądałam wiele filmów których motywem przewodnim były piżamowe imprezy na przykład "Zombie w piżamach", "Piżamowa rozpierducha", "Imprezka z wampirkami", "Imprezka z wampirkami 2 - wilkołaczki kontratakują." , "Nocne szaleństwo na cmentarzu", "Bawmy się do umarłego", "Jak sobie pościelesz tak spoczywaj w pokoju”. - Czy to nie są przypadkiem same horrory? - zapytała Ivette. - Nie, "Bawmy się do umarłego" to thriller – odparłam. - Oglądałam "Piżamową rozpierduchę" – odezwała się Nazz – I wydaje mi się, że ganianie za zabawowiczami z piłą maszynową nie jest najlepszym pomysłem... W każdym razie Izabeli by się nie spodobał. - Westchnęła. - Więc jak chcesz to zorganizować? - Myślę, że Danny coś wymyśli – odparłam bez większego zastanowienia. - Danny? - zdumiała się niebieskowłosa. - Mówisz o sobie w trzeciej osobie? - Tylko czasem. - Czyli nie tylko ja tak robię! - ucieszyła się Niebieska. Po chwili oznajmiła. - Wiesz ja byłam na kilku piżamówkach. Iza mnie zapraszała. Więc jeśli chcesz mogę ci pomóc. - Świetny pomysł. Wpadłabyś do mnie jutro po szkole. Wspólnie ułożyłybyśmy jakiś plan. Iv ty też przyjdź, jeśli chcesz. - Ja? Ale nawet nie wiem jak takie piżama party ma wyglądać. - To nic... - zaczęłam. - Zawsze może uda ci się podrzucić jakiś ciekawy pomysł – wtrąciła Nazzy. - Dokładnie. A poza tym bardzo chcę, żebyś poznała moją Penny. Na pewno się bardzo polubicie. - W takim razie, z chęcią cię odwiedzę. - No to super... To co teraz robimy? - Wydaje mi się, że w końcu trzeba iść na lekcję – westchnęła Niebieska. - I tak jesteśmy już spóźnione jakieś dziesięć minut. Co teraz macie? - Język... Jakiś tam, a potem sport. - Ja też mam trzeci sport! - ucieszyła się Nazzy. - Nienawidzę tego przedmiotu – dodała po chwili z o wiele mniejszym entuzjazmem. - Fajnie by było, jak by odwołali sport... Tak jak imprezkę u Milly... - w tym momencie na jej twarzy zagościł niebezpieczny uśmiech i już wiem, że oznaczał on kłopoty. ...KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI... - Tak to właśnie było – podsumowała Penny. Daniella wpatrywała się w nią tępo. - Chęć nakopania ci do kupra, kłóci się z moimi poglądami – wymamrotała. - W dziwny sposób chcesz okazywać mi miłość - oznajmiła dziobaczka z pełną powagą. - A poza tym już to przerabiałyśmy, mam pośladki a nie kuper. Jestem dziobakiem a nie kaczką. Danny po krótkiej kłótni z Penny, z której jak zwykle zwycięsko wyszła Agentka P, zeszła na dół oznajmić o zbliżającej się wizycie koleżanek i zabawie w piżamach. - Mamo, widzisz... Zapomniałam Ci wcześniej powiedzieć, ale zaprosiłam na jutro moje nowe koleżanki, mają mi pomóc w organizacji piżama party, które odbędzie się u nas w sobotę. - W porządku – odparła kobieta, podając umyty talerz Scottowi, który dzisiejszego dnia pomagał mamie sprzątać. - Czyli, że mogę urządzić piżama party? - zdumiała się Danny. - Ależ oczywiście kochanie. Trochę rozrywki dobrze ci zrobi – odparła Sue. Danny odeszła nadal oszołomiona. "Czyli Penny miała jednak rację, moi rodzice zgodzą się na każdy mój, choćby najgłupszy, pomysł." przeleciało jej przez myśl. Część 4 Dodatkowe informacje thumb|200px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Szkoła *Pokój Danielli *Dom rodziny Shine *O.B.F.S. *Spółka Zło Dundersztyca Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 *Część 4 *Część 5 *Część 6 *Część 7 *Część 8 Kategoria:Odcinki